


I Can’t Go On Without You

by PredatoryFlamingo



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PredatoryFlamingo/pseuds/PredatoryFlamingo
Summary: Very short one-shot. Post GotG 2: Kraglin is miserable after Yondu's death and can't go on without his Captain (and his lover). So he decides to bring Yondu back his Ravager Flamepatch, the one he has taken from Yondu's jacket before the funeral.Inspired by Write_like_an_American's work " Wherever You Are".





	I Can’t Go On Without You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wherever You Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870329) by [Write_like_an_American](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Write_like_an_American/pseuds/Write_like_an_American). 



> I was so inspired by the incredibly talented Write_like_an_American's work " Wherever You Are" that I just had to wonder what would have happened if that airlock scene had turned out differently.  
> Also I listened to the song "I Can’t Go On Without You" by Kaleo while writing this, so feel free to do that if you read my little one-shot. It really sets the perfect mood, I think.

Kraglin puts down the arrow that won’t work properly for him. Placing it carefully on the nightstand next to his Captain’s bed, he watches it with tired eyes. If Yondu were here now – no. He mustn’t think about that now, he needs to get some sleep. Tomorrow the Guardians want to go on a mission for the Nova Corps like they all don’t even care, like Quill doesn’t care. Doesn’t realise what he’s asking of Kraglin when he tells him to pilot the damned ship tomorrow. Without the Captain giving orders or scolding him for flying a tad too close to some other ship. Without Yondu in the Captain’s chair, barking orders to him. Without…

 

Shit, he needs a drink if he wants to get any sleep tonight. Opening the drawer of the nightstand, he pulls out a bottle of Kendorian Vodka and takes a sip. The stuff tastes horrible. But it’ll help him sleep and let him forget, at least for a few blissful hours, that his Captain ain’t sleeping beside him no more. He gulps down half of the bottle. There, that should do it.

 

He lays down on the pillow that still has a fin-shaped dent running along it’s middle. He swallows a few times, trying his best to keep the lump in his throat from making his eyes tear up. It doesn’t work, of course. It never works. A single tear slips down his temple and makes way for others to follow. This has become his evening ritual. Drink, lay down, try not to cry, cry a fucking lot, maybe drift off to an uneasy sleep and wake up screaming for the man he has lost.

 

“Can’t do this no more”, he finally mumbles after half an hour of staring at the ceiling and sobbing into the night. He gets up, unsteady on his overfatigued feet and grabs the unfinished bottle from the nightstand. He’s barely able to see where he’s going through the veil of tears clouding his red rimmed eyes.

 

Slamming the unlock button next to the door, he nearly falls into the corridor and starts down the direction of the airlocks. The airlocks his friends had been tossed out not so long ago. He shakes his head.

 

“Fuck! ‘s all my own fault…killin’ ma friends…shoulda listened to Cap’n…always knew whadda do.”

 

He stumbles a little, surprised when he finds he’s already made it to airlock number 3. He stares at the door for a good minute before shaking his head, wiping at his eyes and pushing the button that opens it. Taking one step inside, he plops down and folds his legs. Outside he can see the stars rushing by. Yondu’s out there now, floating between the twinkling little lights, nothing but dust now.

 

A sob escapes him and then something inside of him breaks. He lets it all out, crying, sobbing, screaming incoherently for Yondu, for the life that they could’ve had and that is lost to both of them now.

 

“Sorry, ‘m so sorry Yondu! ‘f I could jus’…but I can’t…I ain’t doin’ this no more, not without ya! I jus’ can’t…”

 

After a few minutes he’s calmed down a little bit, sobs only occasionally rocking his bony shoulders, tears and snot slowly drying on his face. He wipes it off.

 

“I’ll find you”, Kraglin says decidedly, his head suddenly feeling much clearer, in spite of the alcohol coursing through his veins.

 

“We’ll be together again. A know it! Ya won’t be alone out there an…an I won’t be alone in here.”

 

He throws the half empty bottle behind him. Won’t need it where he’s going. He gets up slowly, feeling so very tired. He watches the stars for a few moments. Then his hand slowly drifts up towards the red button to his right. It hovers there. Kraglin looks down at himself. Looks down at the Flame patch he’d ripped from Yondu’s jacket before the funeral. The flame he attached to his own jacket to remind him of what he’d done and what it had cost him. What it had cost Yondu.

 

A small smile forms on his lips at the sight though.

 

“Gonna bring this back ta where it belongs now”, he whispers softly.

 

Still looking at the flame, his hand finds its destination on his own. His smile is wide now.

 

“’m comin’”, he promises.

 

His hand presses down.

 

They’ll be together now.


End file.
